The Legend Of Dragon
by Ryuzora
Summary: Ramalan tentang bangkitnya Black Dragon membuat dunia terguncang, Great Red yang mengetahui itu berencana untuk mengalahkan dan menyegelnya kembali ke dalam kegelapan, namun jika ia keluar dari celah dimensi itu artinya mati. Apa yang akan Great Red lakukan?.
Summary : Ramalan tentang bangkitnya Black Dragon membuat dunia terguncang, Great Red yang mengetahui itu berencana untuk mengalahkan dan menyegelnya kembali ke dalam kegelapan, namun jika ia keluar dari celah dimensi itu artinya mati. Apa yang akan Great Red lakukan?.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi

Pair : Secret Author :v

Warning : Typo(s), Alur mungkin agak cepat, OC (Belum Pasti), EYD masih berusaha untuk dikembangkan, Chapter ini masih prolog.

If You Don't Like This Fic, Please Press Back Button

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

10.000 Tahun yang lalu

Pada zaman dahulu terdapat dua ekor naga, mereka bernama Great Red dan Black Dragon mereka berdua adalah legenda naga terkuat yang pernah ada. Great Red tinggal dan hidup di dunia atas, sedangkan Black Dragon hidup di dunia bawah.

Suatu ketika Black Dragon menghianati sebuah perjanjian yang dia buat bersama Great Red, yaitu Black Dragon yang tidak boleh pergi ke dunia atas begitu pula dengan Great Red yang tidak boleh memasuki wilayah dunia bawah.

Black Dragon merencanakan kudeta secara diam-diam dan memerintahkan seluruh pasukan naga bawahannya dari dunia bawah untuk menyerang dunia atas dan membuat dunia atas menjadi dibawah naungan kekuasaanya.

Namun rencana Black Dragon gagal total karena Great Red telah mengetahui rencana kudeta diam - diam milik Black Dragon, maka sebab itulah pertarungan pecah diantara kedua kubu tersebut.

"Black Dragon kenapa kau menyerang dunia atas?, apa kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian yang sudah kita sepakati bersama waktu itu." Great Red berteriak dengan lantang ditengah-tengah pertarungan.

Black Dragon yang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Great Red menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan dingin dan tajam. "Aku tidak lupa."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghianati perjanjian saat itu dan merencanakan kudeta pada dunia atas?."

Amarah Black Dragon semakin memuncak saat mendengar pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan Great Red. "Apa kau pikir aku bodoh !, selama bertahun-tahun aku tinggal dan hidup di dunia bawah hanya dikelilingi oleh keheningan dan kegelapan tak berujung, sedangkan kau dengan bahagianya tinggal di dunia atas yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan dan matahari yang menyinarkan cahaya. Perjanjian itu hanya menguntungkan mu saja !."

Suasana di tengah pertarungan semakin mencekam karena aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh Black Dragon mengakibatkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya layu dan mati.

"Kau salah !, kita melakukan perjanjian itu untuk menjaga keseimbangan didunia atas dan didunia bawah." Great Red menyanggah ucapan dari Black Dragon.

"Cih, dasar pembohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong." Great Red menunjuk kearah pohon-pohon yang mati. "Lihatlah pohon-pohon disekitar sini telah layu dan mati, itu karena aura kegelapan yang kau pancarkan."

Amarah Black Dragon tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Urusai !, Rasakan ini Great Red."

"Dark Flame"

Bola api berwarna gelap berukuran raksasa kini tengah berada di mulut Black Dragon, 'Buarr..' Black Dragon melontarkannya, bola api itu membuat tekanan udara naik karena perbedaan suhu secara tiba-tiba dan mengakibatkan munculnya awan-awan tebal dan mengakibatkan turunnya hujan. Great Red melihat serangan milik Black Dragon segera membuat sebuah pelindung.

"Red Shield."

'Duar...' Suara ledakan yang cukup besar akibat bertemunya dua elemen yang berlawanan dan membuat daerah disekitarnya hancur tak bersisa membuat dunia atas semakin mengahawatirkan saja.

Black Dragon tersenyum sadis. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Great Red."

Great Red menatap sekeliling dunia atas 'Sial', Great Red menutup matanya. "Jika itu yang kau mau." Great Red lalu membuka matanya tadi matanya yang semula berwarna kehijauan kini telah berubah menjadi merah terang. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini Black Dragon."

 **"Dragon Laser."**

Cahaya lurus berwarna merah keluar dari mulut Great Red dan dengan cepat serangan itu tertuju kearah Black Dragon. Namun dengan sigap Black dragon membuat sebuah pertahanan yaitu sebuah lubang hitam tanpa batas.

"Black Hole."

Serangan Great Red Tiba-tiba terhisap kedalam lubang hitam yang tak berujung milik Black Dragon.

"Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu?, Ha Great Red."

Black Dragon maju dengan terbang dilangit menggunakan sayapnya, Ia berusaha untuk mengoyak tubuh Great Red dengan cakar nya yang tajam, Great Red sadar akan hal itu langsung terbang kesamping lalu menendang perut Black Dragon dengan kaki-nya yang kokoh. Black Dragon pun terlontar kearah yang berlawanan dari Great Red serangan milik Great Red tadi menghasilkan bekas luka dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Sialan!."

 **"Dark Chaos."**

Petir-petir menyambar disertai suara bergemuruh angin membentuk sebuah pusaran saat Black Dragon mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Disekitar tubuh Black Dragon terdapat ratusan bola hitam berukuran raksasa dan tubuh milik Great Red dikelilingi oleh cahaya berbentuk segitiga runcing yang menuju kearahnya.

"Cobalah hadang ini Great Red !." Teriak Black Dragon ditengah-tengah petir yang kini menyambar.

"Hyaaa...!."

.

.

Skip

.

.

Dunia atas terlihat mengkhawatirkan tanah-tanah hancur benua bahkan terbelah menjadi dua, awan-awan gelap dimana-mana akibatnya cahaya takdapat ditembusnya. Great Red memperhatikan itu dan akhirnya memutuskan sebuah keputusan yang mengakhiri segalanya dan mempunyai akibat bagi dirinya.

'Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi, aku harus segera menyegelnya jauh dari dunia ini.'

"Black Dragon, sebaiknya kita sudahi pertarungan ini."

Black Dragon tertawa keras. "Hahaha... Dasar pengecut, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai dunia atas ini menjadi milikku."

Great Red menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, aku akan... Menyegelmu."

"Cih... Apa kau pikir kau bisa menyegelku Black Dragon sang raja kegelapan." Black Dragon tersenyum remeh di hadapan Great Red.

"Kita lihat saja."

"Dragon Power : Flame Circle Fuin."

Tubuh Black Dragon saat ini dikelilingi oleh sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah yang mempunyai motif rumit begitu pula dengan Tubuh Great Red.

"A-apa ini? Sialan, aku tidak bisa bergerak." Black Dragon berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya namun sia-sia.

"Usahamu sia-sia Black Dragon, ini adalah kekuatan penyegelku yang terkuat kau akan segera tersegel jauh kedalam kegelapan." Ucap Great Red. 'Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku dan masuk kedalam celah dimensi.'

"T-tidak aku tidak akan kalah !.' Teriak Black Dragon saat tubuhnya mulai digerogoti oleh kegelapan. "Dengar ini Great Red, suatu hari nanti aku akan membalas dan membunuhmu Great Red."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk itu." dengan nada ringan Great Red menjawab saat dirinya mulai ditelan oleh celah dimensi.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

Maaf ya prolog-nya kepanjangan, ini saya lakukan supaya memudahkan jalannya cerita nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita yang saya buat ini .^_^.

Tolong Reviewnya agar saya semangat untuk update ceritanya ^_^


End file.
